


My Pregnancy and Olette

by mympregbelly



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Cravings, F/M, Food baby, Friendship, Full term pregnancy, Ice Cream, Magical Pregnancy, Male Pregnancy, Male-Female Friendship, Massive Pregnancy, Mpreg, Olette - Freeform, Original Male Character - Freeform, POV First Person, POV Male Character, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Sea Salt Ice Cream (Kingdom Hearts), Self-Insert, Twilight Town (Kingdom Hearts), Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24413596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mympregbelly/pseuds/mympregbelly
Summary: A simple story about Olette being my friend during my pregnancy.
Relationships: Olette/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	My Pregnancy and Olette

**Author's Note:**

> This was a simple idea I wanted to try.

I wasn’t sure how or when it happened but I had somehow become heavily pregnant with triplets some time after moving to Twilight Town despite being a male, which appeared to be a perfectly normal occurrence judging by how friendly the locals were, asking how I was doing and offering me free food or help with anything I may need. Olette, a girl that befriended me the day that I first moved in, was especially enjoying the condition that I was in, always spending every second of the day she could with me. When she wasn’t rubbing my belly, she was always holding my hand whenever we walked around Twilight Town together, appearing as a couple even though we’re just friends, though I certainly wouldn’t mind being a couple with her given how friendly.

Given how unexpected the pregnancy was, I didn’t have any proper maternity clothing to wear so I was usually walking around in my normal clothes which left my belly fully exposed. Olette absolutely loved the fact that my belly was always exposed and insisted that I never got bigger clothing for it, claiming that pregnant bellies should be left bare cause of how beautiful they are. I simply went along with it seeing how much she was enjoying it and knowing it would save me a lot of money on clothes that weren’t going to fit me anyways once the babies were born. Though I wasn’t sure how I was supposed to give birth in the first place.

With the pregnancy came a strong craving for the sea-salt ice cream that was commonplace in Twilight Town, a treat that Olette introduced me to on the day I moved in after meeting her. After the first bite, I quickly grew addicted to it as I would eat them on a daily basis with Olette who was always offering them to me as we spend the days together. With the addition of the pregnancy, Olette was making sure I had more than enough as she would get me entire tubs to snack on, ensuring that my belly was always full of the delicious ice cream.

As I ate the tub of sea-salt ice cream in front of me, I could feel my belly gaining another inch or two from the frozen treat. As the ice cream filled my belly, it felt like it was also causing my pregnancy to develop even more. For a while now, I had a suspicion that this ice cream may have been the cause of my pregnancy considering how it seemed to come out of nowhere and was progressing really fast, feeling like it always grew a bit more whenever I ate the ice cream. I wasn’t certain but it was possible the ice cream Olette was giving me was making me pregnant the more I ate it, perhaps using a special kind of magic on it before giving it to me, hence why I was the only one in town getting a pregnant belly from it.

Despite this realization though, I didn’t confront Olette about it, deciding it was better to just go along with everything since the ice cream was delicious and Olette was a friendly girl. If she was the reason for making me pregnant, I was certain she would reveal it on her own when she was ready to. Perhaps she just wanted a pregnant boyfriend or a pregnant friend in general, seeing how much she loved my pregnant belly, so I saw no harm in letting her have what she wanted since she was a very good friend of mine.


End file.
